The present invention relates to a solid-state electronic imaging device employed, for example, in an electronic still camera (a still video camera) and a video camera.
In a solid-state electronic imaging device including a charge transfer element such as a charge-coupled device (CCD), when a reverse transfer of electric charge is achieved, a reverse transfer signal is applied to an electrode of the charge transfer element. In order to effect the reverse transfer of the signal charge at a high speed, it is required to output a reverse transfer signal having a high speed (a high frequency) from a driver circuit to the charge transfer element. Since the amount of power thus consumed is proportional to the frequency of the reverse transfer signal, the high-speed reverse transfer signal increases the power consumption to be increased.